


Sing for Me

by May_Jin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Multi, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Jin/pseuds/May_Jin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sang her songs, dancing to the tunes. He sat in the front, with a drink in hand. To them, this was only the beginning of a very special moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ivan did not know why he let that Frenchman and self-proclaimed Prussian bring him to this place. He guessed he must have been bored at the time, plus suffering from some sort of headache that clouded his better judgment. The place they were currently in was a medium sized bar, one of the old fashion kind, with a nice size stage off to the side to the left of the bar itself. On the stage was a set of three microphones, in the back was two large red velvet colored curtains, most likely hiding more rooms in the back.

From what Ivan had gathered, it was not too special in any way shape or form besides the rather odd balls here and there working the place.

“So, are you ready to have fun mon ami?” Francis spoke up; slipping a bit into his native tongue at the end, a little quirk of his Ivan had noticed when the Frenchman had some sort of plan in mind, which was normally not a good thing. “Da, I am, however I am a bit curious as to why you bought me here comrade.” The Frenchman gave a sly grin that made Ivan quirk an eyebrow at the man.

“Ah, you see, going out to a bar together is something you do with friends, oui? And Since I consider you a friend, then it is a must that we should do this every so often.” Francis quickly explained, which sounded a bit suspicious to the Russian. However, he thought about it, and it would be nice to take a break in between his everyday to day life occasionally to go out, and since the drinks (this time) were on Francis, then it would be no problem to go with this for a while.

Suddenly the lights in the bar dimmed to a very low lighting, making it hard to see, spotlights lit up the stage at this time, showing just the curtains. A man came out and walked over to the microphone in the middle of the stage. He had wavy shoulder length hair that was of a medium brown color. His shiny green eyes showed nervousness to those who could read the emotions easily.

“Good evening and welcome to Starlight Club, I‘m your host for the evening, Toris Laurinaitis.” Toris spoke; his voice was strong yet a bit on the timid side. “For tonight’s line up, we have many talents to show, starting with…”

At this point Gilbert appeared out of nowhere next to Francis with a grin the size of a plate, giving the Frenchman a wink and a thumps up. Francis smiled back, so far, his plan was going well.

\------

In a backroom, behind the curtains. A sunny blonde girl walked back and forth. She wore a short sapphire dress that went just a few inches blow her thighs, white stockings covered her legs while a pair of black boots went up and covered her calves, her hair was short, reaching to the bottom of her jaw with two twin star hair clips holding her bangs back away from her face.

“Ally, are you ready yet?” A quiet voice called into the room, bringing Ally out of her thoughts. Turning to face the source of the voice, her sky blue eyes landed on her younger sister Madeline. The younger girl had on a plain white button up dress that reached down to her knees, a dark red, thick belt wrapped around her slender waist. She had forgo the stocking unlike her sister and wore lacy white socks that came up to her ankles and had black Mary Jane’s on. Madeline’s hair was done up as well, the short blond hair that came down to the middle of her neck was pulled back into a ponytail with a big hair clip the shape of a red maple leaf clipped to the side of her hair.

“Yeah, I just finished with my make-up.” Ally replied to her sister. Looking back at the mirror one last time to check if she was forgetting anything, Ally smiled and walked towards Madeline.  
“Let’s go Mattie; Alice is probably waiting for us.”


	2. The English Princess and The French Frog

Alice had seen her up-to-no-good boyfriend enter the bar earlier with Gilbert and an unknown visitor, a coworker of his perhaps. She huffed and pouted, Francis was starting to get on her nerves with all of this matchmaking business of his. Ally and Madeline were perfectly fine without having boyfriends that would possibly corrupt their sweet and innocence minds, she was really going to let him have it after her shift was over. She sighed and shook her head slightly; those poor girls were going to be in for it tonight.

Walking to stand in the full body mirror that was in her dressing room, Alice made sure she was ready to go. A light cream colored dress that came about an inch pass her knees with a matching choker around her neck; the choker had a fairly big green jewel set in the middle, a few shades darker then her own green eyes, a birthday gift from Francis. Black stockings covered her slender legs while she had a pair of brown ankle high boots on. Unlike the other two girls, Alice’s long sandy blond hair was pulled back into a bun, while some loose strands freely flowed around the sides of her face, giving her a graceful appearance.

A slight smile came to the older woman’s face as her fingers lightly brushed against the green jade that rested on her neck. It was a gift that Francis had gotten for her, how he knew what size and choker to get her, she will never know. After making sure she had her make-up on, Alice walked out the room and down the hallway, she still had time before her, Ally and Madeline had to go on stage, so she went off to at least bug the Spanish bartender for a drink.

\------

The crowd clapped loudly as one of the acts of the show had finally ended. Francis was very excited for the next one, and if his plans were successful, then he will no doubt get to have his little bunny all to himself that night. Of course, if his plans failed then he knew very well that the ending results were going to be less then pleasant.

Just as Francis went to set down his glass of wine on the counter top, Toris came back on stage and took the center microphone again. Clearing his throat and getting the attention of the crowd.

“And now, for our next performance, I would like to introduce Miss Alice and her two best friends; Ally and Madeline.” Toris said happily, there was loud clapping and cheering after the three names were spoken. Moving from the center of the stage, Toris quickly went behind the red curtains.

A few seconds later, the three blonde haired girls came out and took position at the microphones. Alice took the center while Ally stood left and Madeline was on the right

“Howdy Everyone! How many of you guys are happy to see us?” Ally asked the crowd, getting a loud cheer from them. 

The lights dimmed back down, while music could be heard starting up in the background. Francis looked to see if Ivan was still watching, and indeed he was, however he could not find Gilbert anywhere. The man probably went to pestered Antonio or went to the restroom, which ever, it did not concern Francis in the least at the moment.

An upbeat song was playing while the girls dance and sang. To Francis this was the best thing on earth. From Madeline’s sweet and soft voice to Ally’s loud and upbeat one, while Francis’s sweet little bunny Alice had a firm yet gentle tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea... So I stink at titles, so I'm going to try for puns.   
> Also, I need to write longer chapters too.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, this is the first time I wrote Ivan, Francis and Gilbert. So hopefully I did at least a decent job.


End file.
